


Don't Set The House On Fire

by angelatwell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fire, bucky is just living with them as an eternal third wheel, i'm bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelatwell/pseuds/angelatwell
Summary: Steve sets the house on fire.





	Don't Set The House On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/177689370028/dont-set-the-house-on-fire), prompt from [here](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/176686410328/drabble-challenge-1-150).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I warned you. He warned you. Your freaking mom warned you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Peg?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I think I should cook dinner tonight.”

 

“Terrible idea.”

 

Steve put down his newspaper, to look over at his wife. “Bucky cooks every day, I want to do something nice for you guys,” he insisted.

 

“Last time you cooked, we couldn’t tell what the food was, you burnt it so badly it looked like a rock!”

 

“She’s right,” Bucky piped up, appearing, seemingly from nowhere, in the doorway.

 

“Look, guys, if I burn it, we can get takeout.”

 

Bucky was sold. “Okay, you have fun, Stevie,” Bucky said, before walking off, to get some ice cream from the freezer.

 

“Steve, what will you do if you burn the house down?”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Peggy glared at him.

 

“I’ll.. let you pick the next house.”

 

Peggy nodded, satisfied, and went back to her book. “Well, go start making dinner, then, it’s 5:45.”

 

Steve nodded, and got up, to go make the food.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Peggy, where’s the fire extinguisher,” Steve asked, calmly, poking his head out from the kitchen.

 

“On the wall, where it always is, Darling,” Peggy responded, equally as calm.

 

Bucky walked into the kitchen and screamed. 

 

“STEVE, OH MY GOD!!!! YOU STARTED A FIRE!!”

 

“Bucky, calm down,” Steve insisted, grabbing the fire extinguisher from the wall, and going back into the kitchen. “I’m putting it out.”

 

“I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BRIBED ME WITH TAKEOUT!!!”

 

Steve sprayed the fire extinguisher on the flames, which quickly burnt out, as there weren’t that many.

 

“Everything under control, darling?” Peggy asked, having got up from her seat, to stand in the doorway.

 

“Yes, it’s better now,” Steve grinned, going in for a kiss, which Peggy happily returned. “Buuuuut, as you’ve already guessed, I, uh, set the kitchen on fire.” The last part was whispered, in a sheepish voice.

 

“I warned you, Steve. He warned you,” - she gestured at Bucky - “bloody hell, your freaking mum warned you!”

 

“My mom’s dead.” 

 

“She appeared to me as a ghost to warn you.”

 

Steve scoffed, but quickly muffled the sound, when Peggy glared.

 

“So… takeout now?” Bucky asked, making the other two sigh. 

 

“Fine, takeout,” Steve resigned, giving Peggy one more kiss, on the cheek, before going to put a jacket on.

 

After getting some Chinese food, they came back home, and listened to the radio, for a while, before falling asleep on the couch.


End file.
